Blonde Blossom
by ChorpReturns
Summary: My take on a somewhat odd but interesting idea: What if the Nine Tailed Fox inhabited a different being? Teen for Violence and Language.
1. READ BEFORE CONTINUING

READ THIS FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING ON

First off, this fanfiction has major spoilers from this sentence on; if you have no problem with that, continue reading.

Well one year of not writing any fanfiction, and currently in the midst of a writer's block with my novel, I need something so ridiculous, so ludicrous to write so I'll ease my head and get back into work. Then I had it:

What if Sakura was the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox and not Naruto?

Now don't get me wrong. This isn't some immature "Female Naruto" fic with a blonde girl painting on statues-though Sakura will be blonde-nor is this some story of Sakura having the strength to kill off the enemies herself, or even that she'll be hooked up with anybody. That's not even close to my style as someone who writes intending to honor those he copies characters from.

Yes, Sakura has the Demon Fox in her.

Yes, Sakura will have more or less her same personality

No, she is not like Naruto, or will go in the same path as him.

No, she won't be all gung ho like Naruto.

Yes, Naruto is still the co star, along with Sasuke and Kakashi.

No, she won't know Shadow Clones.

Yes, she'll be more useful in a pinch.

No I don't own anything

Also, one more thing to check out before you start reading in case you want to know how I intend to keep the overall personalities of the characters.

CURRENT NARUTO FAMILY TREE

Minato Namikaze(The Fourth)+Kushina Uzumaki=Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura's Father+Sakura's Mother=Sakura Haruno

BLONDE BLOSSOM FAMILY TREE

Minato Namikaze+Who would've been Sakura's Mother=Sakura Namikaze

Who would've been Sakura's Father+Kushina Uzumaki=Naruto (Haruno)Uzumaki


	2. Prologue

:

:

PS Ignore the colons

:

:

Chorp Presents:

:

Blonde Blossom

:

Disclaimer: I don't anything from the world of Naruto, and never intended to give that idea. Please support all official releases

:

:

Once, a demon nine tailed fox appeared, and started to lay waste to the Ninja Village Hidden in the Leaves, known as Konohagakure. Many ninjas of the village tried to fight off the demon fox, but many were killed and injured.

:

Finally, the strongest of the village Ninja, known as the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to capture the fox, and sealed up the fox inside of a young newborn girl. Wishing that the girl be thought of as a great heroine for this sacrifice, he soon died.

:

The Third Hokage, though feeling no ill will towards the child, knew that everyone in the village would hate her, so he created one decree being: Not one member of the village is to speak of what inhabits the girl, to themselves, or even their children.

:

But the old man still felt pity on the young girl, not quite sure how strong her heart and mind will be compared to a boy if she's silently shunned and looked down on until she's a young woman, so he made a stunning revelation: That her simple origin is she's the Fourth Hokage's living legacy. With that thought, The Third Hokage knew that no matter what, even if the village hated the girl, because her father is known as the greatest Ninja this village has ever known, dishonoring her would in fact dishonor the Fourth.

:

Hopefully, this will make things easier for the little girl...

:

To be continued:

:

:

Chorpe's note: Sexist? No not really.


	3. Chapter One:Blonde Blossom

;

Disclaimer: All aspects of Naruto from musings to keychains are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release

;

"All right." stated Instructor Iruka to this year's class of potential Genin. "To graduate from the Academy, and go on your way to be exceptional ninja, you must perform a Clone Jutsu of three or more of yourself. Understood?" Save for one groan, the class all answered back with a "Yes Sensei!" and he continued.

:

"When your name is called, please follow me into the next room..." Iruka looked through all the applicants, and stated "Inazuka, Kiba and Akamaru."

:

Everyone watched as the feral looking child in a blue Eskimo coat walked down from the back row to the door, with his little puppy, panting and slobbering on his head.

:

"What do you think?" whispered Hinata to the girl closest to her. "Do you think everyone will pass?"

:

The girl she spoke to was a cute girl with above average intellect, though coupled with an above average forehead, and compared to the rest of the kunoichi in the class, wasn't well "equipped" for certain "aspects" of her job.

:

"I'm sure you'll do great Hinata. You trained really hard for this." On her flowing blonde head she wore an orange bow, which matched her darker orange qiqao, and tight dark blue leggings which went well with her sky blue eyes.

:

"Well I didn't mean myself." Without meaning to, the timid Hyuga's clear silver eyes looked to a young male ninja in the back row, who was groaning his head and covering his face. "We have several friends here, I want everyone to pass."

:

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke will pass." said Sakura with a blush. "I hope that Ino and that thick headed Naruto can go up a creek." she whispered, unnoticing Hinata's fidget.

:

"You think Naruto-kun-

:

"The way he acts, you'd think he doesn't have any parents. All he ever does is cause pranks, dishonor his clan and his weakest subject is Jutsu!"

:

_'But, so is mine'_ thought Sakura as she stopped speaking. While the brightest in the class with the highest GPA on paper, when it came to applying the theory, she always came up short. Practicing hand signs until her fingers threatened to break, she only figured that her chakra takes more time to charge than others, which caused her a twinge of sadness.

:

"Haruno-Uzumaki, Naruto." Hinata quickly looked again as the visibly upset ninja walked down to the bottom of the row.

:

"Stinky Pinky!" hissed one of the graduatees, laughing as Naruto turned around fists clenched.

:

"MY FATHER'S HAIR IS PINK AND THERE'S NO SHAME IN IT!"

:

"Naruto!" Iruka's stern face seemed to project into Naruto's head, and quickly Naruto headed out of the classroom which erupted into laughter, save Hinata, and Sakura who was becoming quite worried.

:

_'I can't fail. If I do, I may never see Sasuke again! I am miles beyond Naruto!' _

_:_

"Namikaze, Sakura!" Iruka's voice loudly boomed, and Sakura stood up, slowly.

:

"Good luck." whispered Hinata as Sakura headed down the steps and slowly followed Iruka out of the classroom, and then into another classroom in the other hall. Her heartbeats bounced off the corridors, and echoed deep in her ears.

:

"Honorable Fourth's Daughter!" stood up Mizuki quickly, bowing his head and didn't notice the vein popping in Sakura's head.

:

"H-hello, Mizuki-Sensei." As Sakura slowly walked out in front of Iruka and Mizuki with the table of Leaf Headbands between them, Sakura couldn't be sure about anything, except the sweat forming on her brow.

:

"Please start when ready. Take all the time that you need." Sakura nodded to the instructor's and closed her eyes, widened her stance, put her hands into position, and started performing the mental energy exercises as hard as she could and as fast as she could. It all seemed to elude her, as just gathering chakra almost seemed to make her sick in her belly.

:

_'Why...' _she thought to herself with a tear in her eye, straining under the pressure, ignoring the whispers between the worried two instructors, _'Why is it so hard for me when it matters the most?'_

_:_

"Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu!" A giant puff of smoke then appeared out of Sakura, enveloping the entire room clouding Iruka's and Mizuki's eyes. When the smoke finally disappeared, there were three perfect clones of Sakura, kneeling near the real one, checking if she was alright; She was breathing heavy on all fours, sweat soaking through the wooden floor boards.

:

Iruka had no exact words, but knew that even though Sakura is in top in studies and is able to create the minimum graduated assessment of clones, her lack of chakra control wipes her out each time, and could be a major liability if she goes out on the field.

:

"Sakura-chan, I have to-"

;

Mizuki, knowing what Iruka was to say, grabbed his shoulder, and brought his face close and whispered.

:

"Iruka, I implore you to stop."

:

"Mizuki, we already-

:

"This isn't Haruno-Uzumaki!" He said this a little bit louder, that even Sakura heard it. She looked to the instructors, and noticed Iruka's eyes weren't as stern as he was speaking before. "I know you believe that you're making them strong by holding students back, but this is the 4th's legacy. There will be repurcussions if you go through with this, especially with her grades!"

:

Mizuki than looked to Sakura. "Honorable Fourth's Daughter, are nerves getting the best of you?" Sakura immedietely nodded, anxious to leave as her clones dissapeared. Iruka looked away, and placed his note pad down.

:

"Namikaze, Sakura. Passed." He tried not to show his dissapointment, but was failing at hiding at hiding it. At this, Sakura quickly grabbed the headband, noticed how light it was, and walked out of the room, feeling quite sick.

:

"Not all of us can pass SP!" laughed Kiba as himself, Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru crowded around him. Akamaru yelped at Naruto, which caused Kiba to laugh harder.

:

"Hear that? Akamaru can't make clones either!"

:

"I'm not a household pet!" muttered Naruto as he started picking his fingers. "And why do you keep calling me SP?"

:

"You still haven't figured it out?" laughed Kiba, causing Shikamaru to nudge him to quit and be a bit more empathic. Sakura stood away from them, walking towards the school swing set alone. With Hyuga having straight training after classes, Sakura truly felt alone, not even sure if Hinata was even a friend or just someone who she just spoke to.

:

"Congratulations Honorable Fourth's Daughter!" Sakura turned to find a young boy wearing his headband, along with two other women, bowing their heads to her. Sakura thanked them, and when she bowed, they left, and she felt a pain grow even worse inside of her.

:

Sometimes she wished she was a nobody. No one ever looks her in the eye, and rarely is she ever called Sakura. She can even feel the disdain in their voices, but it's likely nothing. Still, she hated being known as the Honorable Fourth's Daughter, even if he is-or was-the greatest hero in the village.

:

She looked out to Naruto, who seems to be heading over to the ramen shop, and Sakura felt guilty. Even though he always bothered her, and snored in class and walked around like he's the greatest ninja on the planet, she was sad to know he was the only one to fall behind for creating a single clone, though it was fully functionable in every way, while she took more time, and even blacked out, but because she was the Fourth's, she passed anyways. Feeling a bit hungry, and saddened as everyone else's parent's went and got their children, Sakura headed off to the sweets shop.

:

"You don't say." said an older female ninja to Sakura as she was sipping her Earl Grey tea. "Well, if you don't want to wear it..." She held her left hand out, waiting for the gift.

:

"I do want it Anko!" said Sakura as she held the leaf headband to her body. "It's just-

:

"Nerves kid." Anko grabbed a small dumpling off her plate and downed it. "And even if it wasn't, just keep training. Have determination, or you'll never make it. You'll be in a position one day when everything counts on you, and if you fail, everyone dies. That's me most days of the week."

:

Sakura sipped her tea silently, listening to Anko's advice. Ever since a year back when Sakura came here when it was raining, she always latched on to Anko, mostly because she never bowed to her, and treated her like any other kid, and not a fragile object.

:

"So I got a special mission later in the year." worded Anko in between chomps. If you're lucky, you'll see me in action."

:

"Really? Can you tell me?"

:

"Nope!" smiled Anko widely. "Top Secret, S Rank. But if you do well this year in your three man cell, you'll come my way." Sakura blushed, wondering if she'll be working closely with Anko, of all people.

:

"So tell me, is there any boys you're hoping to get into a three man cell with?" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

:

"No..."

:

"Sure there is. Let me guess, all Jonin are supposed to know all up and coming Genin." Sakura started to blush, and almost to start laugh as she remembered Anko's not terribly good with names.

:

"You have the hots for Dog Boy!"

:

"Kiba? Not at all." At this, Anko placed the dumpling closest to her mouth down.

:

"I bet that lazy boy, the Nara clan!"

:

"Not Shikamaru!" Suddenly Anko smiled real big, knowing she got it right now.

:

"I didn't think of you as a chubby chaser!" she teased and snagged another dumpling.

:

"I'm not into Choji, gawd!" At this, Anko went silent, very very surprised.

:

"I see, now. You're such a clean person Sakura, I wouldn't have thought you would have an affinity for insect-

:

"Sasuke!" bellowed Sakura, causing everyone in the sweet shop to turn. Sakura face went a contrasting beet red against her blonde hair, and whispered: "Sasuke."

:

Anko exhaled slowly, muttering about cute bright girls and brooding dark boys. "Sakura, there's only one thing boys like that are interested in: Making their legacy stronger, and they'll only look for kunoichi who can provide the strongest and greatest children.

:

"B-But I'm the top kunoichi in the Academy!"

:

"But not not the top Genin Kunoichi." stated Anko. "And there's hundreds of Chunin Kunoichi beyond that, and hundreds of Jonin Kunoichi beyond that. And a genius like Uchiha? He can be a Hokage pretty soon, and then he could take the pick of any one he wants." At this, Sakura looked down, heartbroken.

:

"Oh don't worry your giant forehead! You just started. Just remember what I said!" At this Anko finished her meal and walked off, leaving Sakura. "Have to go now. I'll see you later!" Without even a wave, Anko was gone, leaving Sakura in thoughts in her head and butterflies in her stomach.

:

"Maybe I should do some training before I go to bed." She said to herself. "Maybe there's something in the Third's library that can help with chakra control!" Seeing as it was getting darker by the second, Sakura went to a quick sprint, though the stars were out by the time she got to the Third's house.

:

"Darn, maybe I'll come back to-" Suddenly there was a loud elderly scream which caused Sakura's hairs to stand on end. Sakura immediately jumped into a window, and found the Hokage, face down in a pool of blood.

:

"Lord Hokage?" Sakura knelt down to him to check, but the Hokage seemed to be fine. He was unconscious, and had the goofiest look on his face and was chuckling deeply. Suddenly, Sakura heard a noise in the library, and when she ran down that way, she saw a pink flash jumping out of the window!

:

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, and immedietely gave chase. Though Naruto was faster, Sakura knew the ins and outs of the village alot better. Each time Naruto thought he lost her, Sakura was always behind him a few minutes later. Eventually they landed on top of the highest skyscraper in all of Konoha, ready to face off.

:

"Naruto, you don't just take things without permission, especially from the Hokage. You're in deep trouble!"

:

Naruto held the giant ninja scroll close to his chest, and tried to inch away. "Sakura-

:

"Honorable Fourth's Daughter to you!" Sakura shouted, quite disgusted. "How can you cause your mother and father so much dishonor!"

:

"I'm doing this so I can honor them!" He shouted back. "If I learn from this scroll, I can become a ninja! I can't go home as a failure!"

:

"Give me the scroll!" Sakura bared her teeth, and balled her fists to a clinch. "I may be just a Genin, but I can still beat a Washout like you!" She jumped at Naruto, who at the moment, threw the scroll into the air, and performed a variation of his only perfect Jutsu:

:

"Ninja Art: Sexy Boy Jutsu!" Not wanting to take a chance, Naruto went for a sure thing since **he's **the only thing girls talk about these days: An older, slightly buffer look of Sasuke Uchiha, wearing only his birthday suit, and a pair of ankle high wool socks.

:

Sakura, who dodged when the smoke cleared only was able to get one tiny glance, and that was all she could take. Her eyesight immediately turned rose red, her body involuntarily fell into shakes, and she heard herself giggling hysterically moments before everything turned infra-black.

:

When Sakura awoke, she found Naruto was gone, and she was in a puddle of her own blood.

:

"That pervert!" she shouted, focusing her anger so she wouldn't think of the image she saw which would only make her pass out again. "I'll kill him!" Knowing she had no choice, she had to use that ability.

:

Very sensitive about the fact she could probably smell better than most dogs, Sakura closed her eyes, and like a poor awkward puppy, snorted the air, trying to sift her blood from Naruto's odor. After a third snort that almost made her gag, she smelled him; West, in the forest. Eyes still closed, she jumped off the top of the sky scraper, and headed that way, unnoticing that all the blood was causing something inside of her to head off faster.

:

When she got to the sight, she no longer noticed the scent of her blood, but now the scent of Naruto's and Iruka's blood, and worse, a killing intent that came from...

:

"Mizuki-Sensei?" Sakura, slowly crept towards an open area, remembering her field training manuals, and made not a single sound. Peering out, she noticed Naruto with the scroll, in front of a badly injured Iruka, and a blood thirsty Mizuki with a Windmill Shuriken in his hand.

:

"If you EVER come near my sensei again, I'll KILL YOU!" The words shook Sakura silently to the core, and put two and two together: Whatever just happened today, because Mizuki is currently trying to kill Naruto and Iruka, Mizuki must be a traitor, and most likely had a hand in convincing Naruto to steal The Third's Scroll!

:

"It was so cute how big your eyes were, when I told you that you had one more chance to be somebody. One more chance to show that failure Haruno you're better-

:

"SHUT THE HELL UP! My father's an exceptional ninja!"

:

"Who almost died becoming a chunin, before you was even born! Who spent so much time in the Academy, and spent years before he became a chunin failing the exams! If he's so exceptional, then why do you tell everyone to call you Uzumaki and not Haruno-Uzumaki, or better yet, Haruno!"

:

"Because my mother died fighting the demon fox!" shouted Naruto as loud as he could. "I was only a day old, and my father wasn't as strong as her! Someone had to stay with me, and I will never forget that as long as my body draws breath!"

:

Iruka looked towards Naruto, surprised at how far he was going, to protect him like this. "Run, Naruto." He however, ignored him.

:

"My hair is pink to honor my father, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki to honor my mother! They're both my greatest heroes!" dropping the scroll, Naruto gathered up his chakra, ready to perform his newest Jutsu on the fly:

:

**"NINJA ART: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

:

Alas, because of Naruto's fatigue, and his lack of a nigh infinite power source, the pink haired trouble maker only made one clone, causing Mizuki to laugh horribly. With gritted teeth, Iruka strained to stand, and took out all of his shuriken. Naruto and his clone started straining to gather more chakra.

:

"No." said Sakura to herself. "This isn't fair? How will Naruto defeat him? He'll need my help, but I will only get in the way!" The scent of blood was exciting her nose, causing her to lose focus. She looked around the site, and noticed all the leaves around, and had an idea. She closed her eyes and started straining for chakra, unnoticing her skin turning a tinge of brown, or suddenly whiskers were appearing on her face, OR that she was offputting more chakra than ever before.

:

"Have you ever seen my Sexy Jutsu?" muttered Naruto to Mizuki, not caring if it gives him a thought to counterattack.

:

"It's time to give you more to look at!" shouted the other clone, and Naruto started an eruption of clumsy handsigns.

:

"C'mon you failure, show us how it's done!" called Mizuki as Iruka fell back down, too exhausted to help. Sakura, in tune with Naruto's thought process, hoped she can do what she possibly can, and also broke into an eruption of handsigns, and then at the same time:

:

**"SECRET ART: SHADOW HAREM JUTSU!"**

**:**

"NINJA ART: OBJECT MASS TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"

:

The entire forest seemed to almost crack from the huge onset of wind, and when it all cleared, there was an entire field of pink long haired full endowed seductressess. Mizuki jumped back, and turned, and found they weren't wearing a single thing!

:

Mizuki knew they weren't real. Holding the his giant shuriken to his finger to focus, he started to rationalize the situation.

:

1. Naruto's only a kid, a weak failure at that.

2. Naruto is exhausted.

3. Not even a Kage can create a thousand-

:

Then Mizuki's train of thought stopped as he felt hands all over his inner thighs! Looking down, he saw six young nubiles staring at him!

:

"Mizuki-kun what's wrong?" exclaimed one of the girls, as Mizuki's felt himself going faint. "Do you need to lie down?" The other clones all started to inch towards Mizuki slowly.

"no-no I'm fine!" Mizuki squeaked, couldn't help but notice that he couldn't even move, and that now all six female Naruto's were standing, with very sensual looks. He tried to step back, but his body, it won't listen!

:

"Don't worry Mizuki-kun, we'll get you down!" laughed the clones. "In more ways than one!" All the solid female Naruto's jumped the pathetic excuse for a ninja, and Mizuki, seeing nothing but naked women wherever he looked, passed out from the strain, his own blood soaking his uniform.

:

"I can't believe I had a hand in that!" whispered Sakura as she released her jutsu, causing Naruto to freak out and drop his.

:

"The heck?" Iruka smiled, and called out:

:

"Namikaze, come here!" frightening both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto watched as Sakura sheepishly came out of the green.

:

"Sakura!" Naruto looked to Mizuki, then back at Sakura. "I had no choice! He would've killed Iruka-sensei and stole the scroll!" His hands started to wave as hard as he could to make her understand.

:

"Naruto, Sakura helped." Iruka said, laughing though the pain. "She performed a high level genjutsu on the fly and saved us." Naruto and Sakura turned to him. "I noticed you when you were gathering chakra when I fell back down. The leaves you were in were shaking violently." Iruka sat up, with a smile. "Thank you so much."

:

Naruto looked to Sakura, and thanked her as well. Sakura rubbed the back of her head smiling, and then noticed something.

:

"Iruka sensei, did you say "High Level Genjutsu?"

:

"Sakura-chan, to camoflauge an object into another object is an exceptional technique, but to turn that object into a person, and cause it to move, breathe, and act like one, that's an ability only our highest Genjutsu specialist can perform. Sakura, you earned your graduation headband."

:

Sakura's eyes almost started to water, and she covered her head.

:

"And Naruto? Close your eyes."

:

Sakura watched as Iruka slowly took off his own band, and placed it on Naruto.

:

When he was finally able to open them, Naruto's eyes did in fact water. "Father, I did it!" He tackled Iruka in a hug, which knocked the wind out of them, but he was fine. Sakura started to tear, and then found herself in a hug of her own with Naruto, who was hugging, real tightly.

:

"Naruto, okay, I'm happy too." Silence

:

"Okay, Naruto, you can let go of me." More silence.

:

"GET OFF ME BAKA!" One pound to the face later, and dawn has finally appeared.

:

To be continued

:

:

:

Chorpe's notes: Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it somewhat, and I want to go over one thing:

Honorifics and Japanese phrases: I personally don't care whether it's one or the other when others write it, but for me, I'll use japanese if the word is the same meaning in english, but is stronger in tone. ie

Idiot=baka: same, but if Sakura's really angry, she'll say baka instead

(Insert Name Here)=(Insert Name Here)Sensei/kun/chan:

Sensei just sounds cooler than mister or teacher.

Only females(and female Naruto) will use kun, and if they do, it's likely as a form of strong romantic feeling(Hinata) or as a form of seduction.(Naruko)

Chan is just being more formal, like calling a female miss.


	4. Chapter Two:Pink and Black Skies

Disclaimer: ...I don't own anything

;

Two days Later...

;

Sakura could barely contain herself as she quickly mowed down her cereal and toast like a starving gazelle. Though she didn't have to be at the schoolhouse for another sixty minutes, she zigged and zagged through her room, picking things up...setting things down... All in all, just trying to release all of her pent up energy, all because of her newest achievement.

;

Finally unable to stay in her room without breaking something, Sakura grabbed her qiqao and leggings, as well as her headband. putting on her clothes in mere seconds, she was soon out the door.

;

Jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper, Sakura jetted through the air at a quickened pace, allowing the breeze to whip through her hair. It wasn't too long until she reached the schoolhouse. Landing onto the ground, she took a look around, and walked in through the schoolhouse front door.

;

"Well if it isn't the Princess!" Ino mocked as Sakura walked into the schoolroom. Ignoring free sounded face in the room ,she squinted her eyes towards rival ninja. Grinning devilishly, Ino walked up face to face to Sakura sneering. "Here to grace us with your presence?"

;

Sakura,not even skipping a beat: "A lowly commoner as yourself? You would think yourself so priviliged." Keeping her head high into the air, she walked off, looking for her one and only. You know the one. That guy with the raven toned locks, piercing eyes, and magnificent chin. Sakura's eyes were almost ready to glow with passion when she saw him at the front of the class.

;

"Sasuke-kun!" she whispered, slowly walking down the class step towards the first row. Her breath falling ever so short, each step caused her to repeat the steps to make the best piece of prime rib this side of Konoha hers:

1. Sit next to Sasuke-kun.

2. Get on same three man cell with Sasuke-kun.

3. Kiss Sasuke-kun. *slight daze upon thinking*

4. ????????????

5. Profit!

;

Before she could sit next to him however, the gods chose then to spit on her plan: Not even a warning, just a rush of air zipped past Sakura, and Ino was sitting next to her man. At first, not a sound could be heard from Sakura-chan, then violent gnashing of teeth. Looking around, she noticed just about all the girls in class were surrounding him. If she tried to fight for an opening, she'd have to fight them all!

;

"Sakura-chan!"

;

HIM. Sakura turned to find Naruto motioning for Sakura to sit next to him. His over emotions were very annoying. She would have just ignored him, if Hinata wasn't on his other side. At that, Sakura, head held high walked past the seat Naruto was pointing at, and sat on the opposite side of Hinata, greeting her warmly. Dejected, Naruto turned over to the Uchiha chump,who was still scowling at the chalkboard like a moron, ignoring all the girls who were ready to climb mountains for him. That ass.

_;_

_"What a prick. I better not get on his team." _Though he had the spontaneous urge to piss off Sasuke, Naruto held firm, settling for a thousand kunai rushing Sasuke in his mind.

_;_

_Dammit. _thought Hinata as she lost all of Naruto's concentration as he stared into space with an evil grin. Quite literally prepared herself all yesterday for this moment, Hinata used one ounce of courage to actually sit next to Naruto-kun, and another ounce to strike up an interesting conversation on Taijutsu techniques. And just when Hinata was ready to ask Naruto what ramen he enjoys so she could buy some, the gods throw a monkey wrench named Namikaze in her plans. Though Hinata enjoyed Sakura's company, she was very frustrated with today's outcome.

;

Soon enough, Iruka walked into the classroom and the class calmed down, stating "Good morning, Sensei." He smiled at them and also said good morning as he made his way down to the front of the class.

;

"Starting today you are all ninja." called out Iruka-sensei. "But you are still only Genin." He added as firmly as possible. Everyone here will break into three man cells, and will be overseen by an older, more experienced Jonin. They will be your instructors from this point on." Iruka looked around and when no one said anything he continued.

;

"With careful balancing, the teams have been decided. Starting with team one..." As Iruka started to name off Genin too unimportant to the story, the gears in Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's head started spinning.

;

The pink haired ninja looked past Hinata, and peered at Sakura who was wearing a dreamy expression. _"I sure hope Sakura and I get together." _He said with a smile.

;

"_Sakura Uchiha? or Sasuke Namikaze?" _Thought Sakura, blushing bright pink and slumping down on her desk. "_Either way, we need to get on the same cell_." She soon closed her eyes, and started to pray.

_;_

_"Three man cells? Sounds like two too many." _Thought the scowling Sasuke, ignoring Ino's lustful gaze, which is in fact, an exact mirror of Sakura's.

;

"Team Seven." boomed out Iruka as affectionate as possible: "Sakura Namikaze, Naruto H-...Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Several members of the class weren't too happy.

;

Ino and Hinata, the poor souls, were the most visibly upset. Sasuke was hard to read as usual, and Sakura and Naruto were mostly bittersweet about the situation.

;

"Hey Sensei, timeout!" called out Naruto as he stood up. "How the heck did I get with this guy on my team?"He was pointing at Sasuke rudely, ignoring the class stares. Iruka sighed and started.

;

"Sasuke is the top ninja of all the graduates. You are the lowest. His strengths will hopefully rub on you, making you more of an effective ninja."

;

"Just stay out of my way." said Sasuke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Stinky Pinky." At this, Naruto's face turned as bright as his hair.

;

"What you say?" He shouted, causing everyone to laugh, and Iruka to roll his eyes.

;

"Shut up!" shrieked Sakura, chucking a genjutsu manual at Naruto's head, causing him to grudgingly sit down. When the class finally settled down, Iruka continued on with the other teams. When he was done, he smiled real big and stated:

;

"In two hours, your Jonin instructor's will arrive. Congratulations, and good luck." With a poof of smoke, he was gone.

;

Later...

;

Sakura was soon sitting down eating her lunch. She would have asked Sasuke to share a bit of his time with her, but when Iruka disappeared, so did he. Now Sakura is trying to get to formulate a strategy to get Phase 3 of her plan up and running.

_;_

_"Even if I do find him, how can I get him to notice me?" _Sakura's eyes were filled with boredom as she stared into the clouds. _"It's not like I have anything worth looking at." _However her eyes peered down, and noticed her love, with lustful eyes.

;

"_It's Sasuke-kun!" _Suddenly Sakura's head is filled with the idea of Sasuke speaking of her forehead, mentioning how bad he wants to kiss it._ "But he'd never-"_

;

"Your forehead is so cute the way it's shaped." While Sakura was still dreaming, she didn't notice as the slightly off Sasuke rushed her figure, and is already standing above her with his devious smile.

;

"_Dreams...do come true!" _Sakura could barely even speak, and soon Sasuke was sitting cooly next to the hot blooded blonde.

;

"Sakura?"

;

"Yes Sasuke?"

;

"What do you think of Naruto?" The words caused her to lose her train of thought of trying to develop several strategies to get that kiss.

;

"Naruto? I think he's a boy with no brain." Sakura said eyes closed, not noticing Sasuke's somewhat hurt eyes. "He loves getting in my way...He enjoys watching me struggle...He's just annoying. Not like you. He's a dork, he's callous, and useless. He's not like us. He's just a nobody."

;

"Eh?" Sasuke's eyes were starting to go out of focus.

;

"Sasuke-kun, we're meant to be together. You, a member of the Uchiha. I, the daughter of the Fourth...The greatest ninja this village has ever known. We're are the elite. You and I-Sasuke?"

;

Sasuke had already gotten, up, and walked off, shaking violently "Sasuke, what wrong?"

;

"So that's how you feel about me, huh!" In a poof of smoke, the imposter, revealed himself. Sakura didn't know what to say or feel.

;

"H-how dare y-

;

"Get off it, Princess!" Interrupted Naruto too point of shouting. "You think I'm nothing? You think I'm useless? Well I'll show you You and that prick Sasuke! I'll show you both that the elite is nothing but crap!" At this he ran off, leaving a shamed Sakura behind.

;

A few hours later, Kakashi was at the schoolhouse, quite late as usual. Placing his head on the door, he heard silence.

;

"It's too quiet." He said to himself. According to the report from the Third, his students were the last member of the Uchiha, a hyperactive child of a mediocre clan, and daughter of the Fourth Hokage, who was also Kakashi's Jonin instructor from back in the day; Kakashi was expecting a rowdy bunch. When he opened the door, he found quite the opposite:

;

The Uchiha with the giant scowl on his face staring out a window; a pink haired boy that also had a scowl on his face and was muttering to himself in the back of the empty class; and the Fourth's daughter, whowas almost close to tears slumped over her desk in the front row. Auras of anger, jealously, and regret ran rampant through the entire team.

;

Kakashi rolled his eyes, annoyed that out of all the groups of fresh Genin, he had to get the brooding depressing bunch that obviously hated each other.

;

"Sigh. Looks like more work for me..."

;

To be Continued

ChorpReturns


	5. Chapter Three:Grey Filler

Disclaimer: This is a Disclaimer

;

Team Seven were on the veranda outside and above the schoolhouse. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked towards their newest instructor, a curious man wearing a mask over his mouth, and his headband stylishly over his left eye. "Greetings everyone." He called out in a nonchalant voice. "Before anything, I think we should develop a rapport together by learning about each other." His words were met with silence.

;

The Genin stared cautiously not sure what expect; he looked slightly out of place slouching over the railing he was on, like a bum. Is...**this** truly a Jonin?

;

"Right..." the man said, still being lazy with his words. "How about one of you start by introducing yourselves, your hobbies, likes, dislikes, and future dreams?"

;

"Why don't you go?" Stated Naruto before anyone else could open the mouths. "We don't even know who you are." A sweat drop formed on the Jonin's head at Naruto's unabashed cheekiness.

;

"Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake." He said dryly. "I have plenty of hobbies. I like alot of things, and there isn't too much that I dislike. My future dreams are no one else's to know." A slight wind started to pick up, amidst the silence.

;

"Alright." said Kakashi, looking to Naruto. "You're next." At this Naruto perked up.

;

"Here I go then!" Said Naruto quickly. "I'm Naruto Haruno-Uzumaki, but I go as Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are pranks. I enjoy all kinds of ramen but my favorite is the Microwave kind..." as he continued on, both Sakura and Sasuke squinted their eyes to him, and even Kakashi stared at the boy funny as he spoke with a rapid obsessiveness of his favorite noodle dish, and then his unyielding hatred for anyone who makes fun of his hair.

;

"And my dream." He stated slowly, low enough that everyone had to strain themselves to hear. "Is to show everyone that genetics or prestige doesn't matter, by becoming Hokage." At this, Kakashi had a slight grin on his face, and decided to press on and pointed at the boy in the middle.

;

"And you?"

;

Sasuke, still slumped over his arms locked eyes to Kakashi, looked almost to ignore his sensei, but then in a loud whisper:

;

"My name is Sasuke Uchicha. I have no hobbies. I dislike everything and enjoy nothing. And I can't call this a dream because it will become a reality: I will kill a certain man and then restore my clan to its former power."

;

Anyone could see the frown etched on Kakashi's face, though he expected such a statement.

;

_'He better not mean me!' _thought Naruto, starring to fidget.

_;_

_"He is so cool!" _Sakura mentally squealed, though, she too was at a loss for words.

;

After that, Kakashi then looked to Sakura, the irony of teaching the 4th's legacy amusing him. "Sakura, it's your turn."

;

Still blushing, Sakura looked to Kakashi to speak, but her eyes drifted to Sasuke when she actually started speaking. "My name Sakura Namikaze." Giggle. "My hobbies consist of a certain boy, who I really like." Giggle. "I dislike annoying boys who aren't that boy I like!" This time, she tilted her head to Naruto, who was staring angrily and Sasuke, who himself was still staring angrily into space.

;

_"This is going to suck."_thought Kakashi staring at the Genin lazily, ignoring the girl dreams, which were most likely about having that "certain boy" for herself.

;

"Alright." Said Kakashi standing up. "Now that we got that out of the way, we're going to have our very first mission." Pulling out three ninja scrolls, Kakashi passed the scrolls to his students, who started to read them quickly, but Sakura finishing first:

;

"Survival training? Against you to test our effectiveness as Genin? But why?"

;

"We all passed the Academy exam." Naruto called out. "Why are we through another Genin test? Though saying nothing, Sasuke's eyes were asking the same thing.

;

Their quizzical expressions fell when they noticed Kakashi's chuckling. When they asked again, his laughing grew faint, though he was still smiling through his mask.

;

"The Academy test," he stated, "were to weed out the failures, from the ones with the most potential. This test, however, is to see if you can go beyond sheer luck and be a capable ninja. You don't know the best part!" Kakashi's eyes drifted from student to student. Sakura's fear of the unknown. Naruto's disbelief of what he considers unfair. Sasuke's determination to continue on past the idiots he's surrounded by.

;

"The best part is this test has a 33% chance of success!" Even Sasuke's mouth fell open in shock. Out of the 10 teams only three will be Genin. The other seven teams will be sent back the Academy for more training." Kakashi's cheerful expression almost made everything just a terrible joke, but everyone knew he was deadly serious... The odds were against them.

;

"Bring any weapons you have with you and don't eat breakfast unless you want to taste it coming back up." Kakashi small smile vanished along with him, leaving the Genin alone. After a minute, Sasuke, having already burned his mission statement, left to contemplate, and train. After awhile, Naruto left as well, eyes filled with upset, and sweat in his brow.

;

"What am I to do?" he whispered to himself. "I went too far just to go back..." As he stepped away from the veranda, he looked into the sky, almost waiting for a sign before leaving. Sakura, being the last to leave, slowly got up from her seat, and drifted off, head full of thoughts.

_"I can't fail. Sasuke-kun and I are a once in a lifetime chance. We musn't seperate!" _After a bit of walking, Sakura's thoughts finally drifted from staying with Sasuke, to taking precautions to actually pass tomorrows test.

;

_"Other than the training grounds, and the time, and the vague objective of "Defeat Kakashi-sensei", I have no idea what will happen tommorow...But he's giving us a day to prepare..." _

_;_

The Leaf Ninja's Weapons and Armory Shop was Sakura's destination. To be honest, the young ninja never carried her own weapons. Shurikens and Kunai were provided by the Academy, but being training supplies, it meant they are to be returned when you finished.

;

"Welcome to Asakura's!" called out a large bearded man with a smile when Sakura went through the front door. When she walked a longways from the door to the counter, the large man's gaze widened, and he bent so low that his face rested on his glass counter.

;

"Honorable Fourth's Daughter! Of course your money's no good here!" Sakura raised her arms up quickly, trying to stop the embarassing display.

;

"No, please, I insist-

;

"No way!" the man called out, bringing his head up from the glass. "The greatest hero of this village never had a single coin taken from Asakura, and neither will you! So, what do you need?"

;

"Uhh...Shurikens, Kunai...Knapsack?" Sakura said, defeated. As the store clerk went into the back of his shop for the throwing tools, Sakura felt something...A chill prickling down her spine...A burning sting at the back of her head...It wasn't a killing intent, but it was someone who wanted their presence known. The girl, as Sakura noticed, was a brunette with buns in her hair, slightly taller than Sakura, and eyed her as a rival would. The feeling, which our blonde heroine is unacustomed to, made her quite nervous.

;

"Alright, Knapsack, filled with more blades to skin a cat with." the old clerk came out from the back, and seeing the girl: "Tenten, how did you're mission go?"

;

"Just fine Dad!" The brunette called out, eyes never leaving Sakura's. Sakura turned away slowly, to grab the sack, and quickly left a thanks, and left, feeling chills pricking harder at the back of her head from a kunoichi who at the way she's acting, must be a Genin herself. Sakura then decided, for then at least, to ignore the girl: At the moment, her fight is with Kakashi sensei, a man she needed to know about, and for that, she whisked off to the Public Records to find something, _anything, _to help with a counter attack

;

++Meanwhile++

;

"You must think yourself so cool, don't you?"

;

"No, not really." Kakashi's unhidden eye held a strong gaze towards Anko as the two waited for their meals, in a new upscale restaurant outside the village, to talk of many things, ninja related, and otherwise.

;

"Well you must think so, intending to fail Sakura-chan tomorrow."

;

"I will give them ample time and resources to beat me, just like I have for my past 5 Genin potential teams-

;

"That you all failed. You're holding fresh eyed youngsters above a pedestal they can't reach at this level!"

;

"If they all die, then there will never be a level to reach." Kakashi's words were sound, and sure. "I teach lessons that hundreds of our comrades never learn. Lessons that are more important than anything else taught. I am keeping them alive, and if it means they go back to the Academy, or Washed out, so be it."

;

Anko, deep down knew he was right, but she didn't feel a need to admit that. She slowly raised her glass of sweet tea to her lips, and sipped, and changing the subject:

;

"Aren't you going to eat your meal?" A sizzling grilled rainbow bass was tickling both of the Jonin's nostrils, but Kakashi wasn't partaking.

;

"I've decided to save it until later. I'm not really that hungry."

;

"...Kakashi. Take off the mask and eat."

;

"Mask? What mask? You're saying there's something on me?" The innocent look was annoying, but Anko said nothing, looking down at her food, also a rainbow bass, but was then rudely bumped! Her tea almost fell out of her hand! She turned around, eyes full of rage, to find Kakashi apologizing.

;

_"Shadow Clone?" _When Anko turned again, she found Kakashi's fish, eaten. Not even a bone was left.

;

"You know, just like that, I became hungry!" laughed Kakashi, grinning ear to ear, ignoring the hellbent stare he was getting.

;

"You're such a child." Anko whispered as Kakashi continued to laugh, but then he went silent. A strange sense of heat suddenly enveloped the male ninja's throat! He started to cough hard, and his eyes started to go blurry.

;

"A-Anko..." Then it was her turn to look innocent

;

"What's wrong Kakashi-kun? You don't like spicy things?" a Catlike grin immedietely etched on Anko's face as she added: "I guess that pepper I added to your fish was a bad idea? Well here!" Anko slowly passed her glass of tea to the other side of the table, to a sweating, sputtering Kakashi.

;

"Go ahead..." Her eyes focused on the lower end of his face. "You can have all the tea you want...

;

++Next day++

;

Kakashi slowly walked into an enclosed area of the training grounds where Team Seven were waiting. They looked tired, and very, very hungry.

;

"Good morn-

;

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura and Naruto as loud as they they could muster. Though silent, Sasuke was also angry, leaking killing intent towards his sensei who chose to ignore it. Not even losing the stride in his step, Kakashi beckoned his students to follow him into the open area of the training grounds, which they did, angrily, stomping around.

;

Kakashi eventually pulled out of his backpack a timer clock and when the group were finally away from the trees, he placed the timer, now ticking, on the closest tree stump

;

"All right, set for noon." said Kakashi, focused on the three and taking two bells from his pocket and attaching the bell strings to his pant straps. "You're mission is simple...Take these two bells from me before the timer rings for lunch. Those who do will eat specially prepared bento boxes, and will continue on as Genin. Those who don't will get tied to a stump, and will be sent back to the Academy."

;

"But Sensei?" asked Sakura, raising her hand. "There's three of us, but two bells. On the best conditions, one of us at least will go back." Kakashi looked back at her, impressed.

;

_"So she caught that? A first. Guess I'll throw her a bone." _The true test, if you get that far, is too see who is willing to give up everything for their team." The frown etched on the Genin's faces meant that was an answer they weren't expecting.

;

"Come at me with everything." Kakashi said slowly, his voice reaching through Sakura's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's inner depths. "Come at me intending to kill, or you have already lost. Understand?"

;

They all nodded.

;

"Then Go!" The three Genin in a flash of leaves dissapeared.

;

To Be Continued.


End file.
